In my aforementioned earlier application, I have disclosed a convertible figure i.e. an article which is convertible between a first configuration in which it appears to be, and is functionable as a soft-sculptural toy in the nature of a stuffed animal, doll, fantastic creature or the like, and a second configuration in which a blanket, which was rolled and/or folded into a closed cavity within the body of the creature, remains attached to the body, but lies outside the cavity so that it can be spread and used as a covering, while the resultingly de-stuffed remainder of the soft-sculptural creature remains visible as an applique on the outside of the blanket.
The present invention provides an improvement upon the convertible figure of the aforementioned earlier application.